


Ascension

by PolarPhantom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual I promise, F/M, Kylo Ren is bad at initiating sex but Rey likes him so it works out, Rey don't take his shizzle, Rough to soft, Sex as power to sex as love, She give as good as she takes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarPhantom/pseuds/PolarPhantom
Summary: An alternate take on the Romantic Elevator Scene tmAKA Why my screenplays are always rejected.





	Ascension

"I feel the conflict in you. It's tearing you apart.

"Ben?" He turned his head slightly. "I saw your future - just the shape of it but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke." She looked at something on his face or chest. "You'll turn." And then she whispered "I'll help you."

"I saw something too." The elevator began to slow down. "And because of what I saw, I know when the time comes, you will stand with me. Rey," the elevator stopped with a slight shudder. "I saw who your parents are."

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Rey, eyes wide, did nothing at first, Ben using his size to envelope her. But then she kissed back. Using her lips and tongue to get a purchase, she was able to force Ben Solo down to her level. She would not submit to him. 

Ben still held the Skywalker saber in his hand upon her shoulder. It was cold, as though Ben wanted her to feel its presence in his hand. Rey did feel it and made her counter:

She broke the kiss. "Undo my restraints." Ben somehow managed a whimper and a grimace all at once. Then, using the Force, he freed her

while also taking off her top, exposing her chest, navel and breasts.

"Ben!"

"I think your clothes are too tight to be comfortable." That smirk was a mistake.

Rey ripped off his shirt.

"Oh? Thought you're the only one who can do that?" She jumped at him, wrapping her legs around him, pushing him up against that close wall.

But Ben was strong. Using his strength, he picked her up, pushed to the floor and took off the rest of hers and his clothes.

Rey braced herself, closing her eyes. 

But nothing happened.

She opened them and saw Ben. He seemed lost.

"Rey, I'm sorry, I went too far."

"What.. what are you talking about. This is what we both wanted, right?"

"But not like this." He pulled away. Rey grabbed his face, pulled him down and kissed him.

"No, I think this is perfect." She smiled. "Ben, please."

At that Ben couldn't hold back anymore. He was in her, face buried in her neck. "Thank you, oh, god, I'm sorry, please forgive me," And Rey just patted his head and cooed. It was difficult for her to be so collected. It took a while to feel comfortable with him inside of her. It didn't quite hurt, but it was close.

"Ben, go on. You can move."

It was an awkward affair. He was slow and the room was cramped. "Ben, pick me up. There's more room if we stand." Working together, they were upright, Ben holding her, the both of them moving in rhythm until -

Release.

They stayed that way for a while, embracing, kissing each other's skin, before they broke. "Wait." Ben cleaned Rey up, making sure to dress her, with Rey repaying the favour right after. He put the restraints back on.

They were silent as the elevator moved again. Rey had an idea as to who stopped it. After a few minutes she finally said something. "Were you trying to humiliate me? With my parents and then kissing me?"

Ben looked at her and said "I'm sorry. I just... I felt like it was the only-"

The doors opened, revealing a red room and a golden robed figure on a throne.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my second Pronz posted here? Hope someone likes it.
> 
> I find I am better at the emotional side, hence I try to avoid particularly crass language. I am still uncomfortable writing about genital contact.


End file.
